A Forever Kind Of Deal
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Femslash, dont read if you dont likey. Trish/Lita wedding FLUFFFFFFF. Read and Review please.


**FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF, For IMissTrishStratus, this probably wouldnt have been finished...but i did it for you. Honestly the hardest thing i've ever written. To happy lol i'm not good at happy. So 4 days later here it is, read and review please.**

Amy tugged at the dress clinging to her body tighter then the boys spandex on Monday nights, she wasn't sure how Trish had gotten her into the damn thing in the first place, probably the same way she would later get her out of it. But all the fun they had during the choosing of a dress for the red head had now turned into anxiety for the Sanford native. Amy turned this way and that in the mirror, she still felt like an idiot dressed up like she was. The dress would be cute if she wasn't the one wearing it; it was a strapless silk number that hit just above the knee, if she didn't love Trish so much so would probably kill her for this.

"God relax," Stephanie said from behind her, running her hands down over Amy's arms as she watched the reflection in the mirror with the other woman. "You look amazing, white is definitely your color, the way it makes your hair pop is incredible."

"I'm wrapped up tighter then one of those unmarked candy's on the bank counter," The red head said dryly, running her hands down over her hips.

The brunette laughed, "I bet Trish would like to unwrap that candy."

Smirking the diva turned around to smack Stephanie on the arm, "Shut up." She told her before swinging back around towards the mirror, "God my boobs are up to my ears." Amy said continuing to complain, pushing at the under wire of her strapless bra.

"Your puppies look good honey." The billion-dollar princess said reassuringly as she continued picking at the back of Amy's hair.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Puppies," She repeated smiling, "I'm glad we decided to just have a small wedding, I don't think Jerry's heart could handle me on display like this."

"Or you and Trish locking lips." Steph added, playfully poking fun at Raws very colourful commentator.

Laughing the former champion spoke again, "Yeah that would be too much for the poor guy."

"There," The brunette chimed, placing the last piece of Amy's hair in the right spot,

"Perfect!" She paused for a moment, admired her work before she saw a single strand out of place, and couldn't resist reaching out to fix it but was quickly swatted away by the fiery woman.

"Enough already, it's just going to blow around in the wind anyway." She warned. Amy never imagined that this much fuss went into a "simple" wedding; she'd never been so pawed at in her life and she wasn't exactly soaking it all up.

Letting out a deep breath she caught one last glance of herself in the full-length mirror, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Stunning, absolutely stunning." The Canadian's maid of honour cooed, fumbling with the veil in Trish's hair.

Trish smiled and turned around, opening her arms to hug her long time friend, "Thanks Lil, it means a lot that your by my side today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lillian explained, squeezing the woman tightly in her arms.

The blonde felt warm tears roll down her checks, "I wish my parents felt the same way." She said, clinging tighter to the Latina singer. Squeezing as hard as she could the Canadian didn't want to let go, she didn't want to face the fact that her family had shunned her.

It was killing Trish that her father wasn't going to walk her down the isle, your wedding day is what every little girl dreams about and her parents had decided they wanted nothing to do with it. They didn't approve of her open lifestyle, voting that gay marriage wasn't right "The bible say's its an act between a man and a woman, not a man and a man or a woman and a woman Patricia..." Trish could hear those words over and over in her mind; each syllable stabbing her heart just like it did the night her mother said all those things to her. She didn't understand how they couldn't be there for her, when she came out they had just been so damn understanding. They didn't tell her it was wrong, or to change, they just accepted her. Trish had been scared to tell them, but when they took it so well she was sure everything would fall into place in her life. But that's not how it worked out; nothing ever works out the way you want it to. Now that the pair was going to get married and become official that it was forever her parents wanted nothing to do with it.

Lillian pulled back from the embrace to look at Trish when she realized she was sobbing on her shoulder, "Hey now don't cry, they love you Trish they'll come around." She said, doing her best to comfort the Canadian as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I hope so." Trish said, twirling her mothers pearls that were hung around her neck, they weren't exactly borrowed…her mother had given them too her when she moved out of the house. She insisted Trish have them because she knew how much her daughter loved the necklace that was a family heirloom. Even though her mother wasn't condoning the marriage she used them anyway; she needed that piece of family with her.

The announcer took Trish's hand, pulling her from the swirling thoughts of her disappointed mother. "I know so. Now lets not get down like that ok? The happiest day of your life was meant for tears of joy not sorrow. This is your big day and you've got a very gorgeous bride out there waiting for you."

"She is gorgeous isn't she," The blonde said swinging her hand with Lillian's. She wondered how Amy was doing, if she was as nervous, exited, anxious and worried as she was. All her emotions seemed to mesh into one, good and bad but somehow the odd combination felt wonderful.

"Yes she is," Lillian said answering the blonde before steering the conversation back to preparation for the ceremony that was minutes away, "Now lets run the check list, something old?"

Trish tugged her left earlobe, "My earrings."

"Something new?"

The Canadian turned to look at her reflection, staring at the short simple matching dress that she had picked for herself and Amy, "The dress." She replied.

Lillian hesitated on the next part of the tradition, "Something borrowed…you said that's your moms necklace right?"

Trish nodded making sure she kept herself together, she didn't have time to ruin her make-up. "And my panties are blue." She said smiling, cutting Lillian off before she had a chance to check on the final part of the tradition.

"Then I think your ready." Lillian responded, linking her arm with the record holding champion.

The blonde woman peeked out of the tent they were standing in to watch the California sun glisten over the blue green water, Trish couldn't wait to walk down the 'isle' and feel the golden sand between her toes. "It's breath taking." She said softly, feeling the need to whisper in the beauty of the scenery.

* * *

Aurora toddled down the isle throwing the few flowers she remembered to before spotting her father in the third row, running into his arms and burying her head in his chest. She had just recently started walking and Amy and Trish couldn't resist asking Steph permission for the little girl to be in the wedding.

Stephanie herself was next to make her way towards the awaiting priest and the flowered archway the pair had set up on the beach. She walked between the two sets of chairs up to meet the ocean her in her purple brides maid dress, quickly followed by Lillian in matching attire, each woman taking their designated side as maid of honour for each bride.

Amy was the first bride to immerge, slowly walking by the few friends and family in attendance. Among them sat former diva Nora Greenwald, Matt and Jeff, Chris Irvine, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson and a few other close friends and co-workers. They decided to keep things small and simple since they had chosen to fly out to California and have the ceremony instead of doing it in Toronto. There was no reason to have it in Canadian like they had originally planned after almost all of Trish's family had distanced themselves from the union.

The red head smiled at her mother when she saw her sitting happily in the front row. She had never had a good relationship with her father or her brother either but seeing her mother there to support her in her decision meant the entire world to her. Amy just wished that Trish's own mother and father would look past their views to be there for their daughter on the most important day of her life. It did bring some joy however to see Trish's sisters Christie and Melissa among the guests in attendance, she knew it would make things a little bit easier for the Canadian.

At first all Amy saw was the blonde's bare foot stick out of the tent but it was soon joined by the rest of Trish's body. She looked utterly incredible, Amy couldn't take her eyes off her. The red heads face once again eased into a smile as she watched the woman moving towards her. It made her so happy to think that she was going to be hers forever, especially after how hard they'd fought to be together. All the fights, all the scrutiny, all the doubt…they'd gotten through it all and now they could finally just live happily ever after like all the lame fairy tales.

She'd never pictured herself the marrying kind, but when you care about someone as much as she did for Trish there is always change in a person. If you would have told the American when she started with the wwe that she would end up falling in love with a bubbly blonde Canadian and then wined up at the alter with her she would have asked you exactly how much Vellum was in your system. But as soon as she met Trish it was a sealed deal, she never believed in love at first sight but when she looked into the blonde's eyes everything in the universe seemed to align. And now just looking at her walking towards her she found it hard to breath, and her heart was quite possibly about to pump out of her chest.

"You look so beautiful." Trish said when she made it to her girlfriend, reaching out to lace her fingers with the red heads.

Amy thumbed the back of the Canadians hand, "The dress looks better on you." She retorted, resulting in a small laugh and a roll of the eyes from the blonde woman.

The priest raised his hands to the small group of people, "Dear friends, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Patricia and Amy and rejoice with them. Marriage is a gift, and a means of god's grace, in which two people become one flesh. They will give themselves to each other in love and grow together united by that same love."

Trish smiled lovingly at Amy as he continued. "The union of two people in heart, body, mind and soul is forever. If anyone present knows just reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace,"

The pair looked to their silent guests who were smiling widely with love and approval for them and then turned back to watch as he once again addressed them, "Patricia and Amy if you yourselves know a reason why you cannot lawfully marry you must speak now." They just stared at each other for a moment before he carried on with the ceremony. "Patricia, do you give yourself to Amy, to comfort, honour, love, and protect her, forsaking all others to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation she answered, "I do."

He then turned to Amy and repeated his questions, "I do." She told him blissfully, still unable to believe that this was finally a reality.

The blonde watched the priest nod at her and she turned her body towards Amy, taking her other hand and looking her in the eye. "I Patricia take you Amy to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives. This is my solemn vow."

"I Amy take you Patricia to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives. This is my solemn vow." The American repeated, fighting the urge to place her lips on Trish's. She could see the tears welling up in her soon to be wife's eyes, and even though she knew they were happy tears she couldn't help wanting to kiss them away.

The priest once again spoke, "Bless these rings that will be given and received, that they may be a symbol of love and the vows made here today."

Releasing Amy's hand Trish placed it inside her bra to pull out the white gold loop that was hiding there, causing the guests to laugh. She giggled and once again took the Americans left hand. "Amy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have." Her hand was shaking as she slipped the loop on the red heads finger.

"Trish, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have." Amy replied, following Trish's lead by pulling the ring from the inside of her dress and slipping it on the blonde's finger as tears finally fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks

"Patricia and Amy today have joined themselves together through these holy vows, signified by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I declare them one, like the loop now encircling each woman's finger may there love know no end, what god this day has put together let no one put asunder." He paused for a moment, obviously knowing what everyone there was waiting for him to say, "You may now kiss your bride."

"Finally." The Sanford native said laughing, brushing a loose curl from Trish's face as she leaned in and placed her lips on hers. When the woman granted her access she tangled her tongue with the blondes resulting in hoots and hollers from their friends and family in attendance.

* * *

Amy took Trish's hand and led her out on the hotel balcony to watch the sun dip into the horizon. She was thankful to not have a huge reception to be attending right now, all she had to do was take a few quick pictures and the she got Trish all to herself. The blonde was tightly gripping Amy's hand as they just stood there in silence, taking in the quiet moment together. "It's so beautiful," Trish breathed out, gently laying her head on the red heads shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you," The American retorted, her head falling on top of the blondes.

Trish laughed and looked up at her new wife, "Is that a line I hear? You trying to get laid tonight big shot?"

"Do I really need a line?" She asked jokingly, leaning down to kiss the woman next to her, smiling against her mouth.

Closing her eyes Trish melted into the kiss, snaking her arms up around the Sanford native's neck, to affectionately play with her hair. "No, I guess you don't."

Turning into her Amy wrapped her arms around the petite blonde woman, breaking their kiss to gently peck the end of her nose, "I love you Patricia."

"I love you too." She replied, resting her face in the crook of the Americans neck. "I wish every moment was as perfect as this one."

There was no need to come right out and say it; Amy knew that Trish was thinking about her parents. "I'm sorry that your mom and dad didn't show today, I know that it must hurt you that your family doesn't approve of us."

"They need to know that just because they didn't approve of our marriage that doesn't mean that I was about to leave you at the alter. I love you and they need to deal with that, I do hope they come around to us, but you're my family now."

The red head tenderly kissed the top of her head, "That means a lot to me, you really are my whole world."

Trish titled her head up to look Amy in the eyes, "And you're mine."

Smiling Amy extended her hand, "Well Ms. Stragitais-Dumas may I have this dance."

"Um, Amy there's no music?" Trish pointed out before being dragged into the center on the balcony by the red head.

"So Smartass," The American began, "We'll make our own."

The pair danced in the silence for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms in the ensuing sunset. "Can you believe we actually did it? Nobody thought we'd actually get married." Amy asked, whispering her question into the Canadian's ear, her lips sweeping across her earlobe.

"It seems so surreal, but I'm thankful for my happily ever after." Trish told her, continuing her closed eyed state of dancing with her bride.

Amy let a small laugh escape her lips, "Happily ever after? You do realise that now that you have my ring on your finger your stuck with me forever."

"I'm glad I'm stuck with you, and hopefully very soon I'll be stuck to you." The blonde said laughing.

"Patricia!"

Trish smiled and reached behind herself to undo the dress's zipper, allowing the expensive material to hit the floor. "Oh don't act surprised, you know you love it."

A smirk emerged on the red heads face as she chased her bride into the suite, "Yeah that's true."


End file.
